


Cuddling

by ohlookaperson



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lots and lots of cuddlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookaperson/pseuds/ohlookaperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jaeger co-pilots like to slip into bed together...and cuddle. (Set in an AU where Chuck Hansen gets his own gosh-darned escape pod. Not meant to be slash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Striker Eureka

There is something about being assumed dead that just releases all inhibitions. The drift increases the need to show and receive physical affection, and normally co-pilots solve that problem with physical intimacy. The Hansens normally solve that problem with a dog.

Not anymore. Ever since Striker Eureka blew, Hercules has no resolves against touching Chuck-a hand on his shoulder, a pat on the back, a hug.

Sometimes, when there's nobody around, Chuck will slip under the covers with his dad and curl himself around Hercules's body. Sometimes Hercules's hands will gently slide through Chuck's short hair, and sometimes the feel of his rough, calloused hands will lull Chuck to sleep. Sometimes Hercules will hold him like if he lets go Chuck will disappear. Sometimes Chuck will hold him the same way.

Sometimes, very quietly, Hercules will murmur, "I love you."

Sometimes, even quieter, Chuck will whisper, "I love you too, dad."


	2. Team Gipsy Danger (Beckets)

When they were young, Yancy and Raleigh had to share just about everything.

They shared clothes, toys, their room, and best of all, their bed.

Their parents would always wonder why they shared their bed-they bought a bunk bed for a reason-but Raleigh absolutely loved climbing up to Yancy's top bunk and snuggling in with him for the night.

It has been over ten years since the Beckets last shared a bed.

Raleigh doesn't want to admit that suddenly, three feet of empty space is too far to be apart from his brother, so Yancy does it instead. He flops the upper half of his body down, grinning when Raleigh jumps in surprise at his face so close.

"Scooch," he demands, and Raleigh complies immediately. Yancy swings himself out of his bed and into Raleigh's, burrowing under the covers and wrapping his arms around Raleigh's torso, chuckling when Raleigh yelps as he tugs him back towards his chest.

"Why do you get to be the big spoon?" he whines, but already Yancy can feel Raleigh's hair tickling his chin as his brother settles into his arms.

"Seniority rules," Yancy grins. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Raleigh huffs, but with the comforting presence of Yancy at his back, he's out like a light.


	3. Team Crimson Typhoon

It's surprisingly difficult to maintain a neural handshake with three people at once. Conventional knowledge of the drift insists that it is a strong bond between two people that makes them strong - the connection between them that makes them unbreakable.

The Weis believe in something a little more... _flexible_.

It's not so much the strong connection between their minds that makes them so compatible. It's their ability to blend into one another - to lose each of their separate identities and become, instead, one mind - that makes them Asia's best Jaeger piloting team.

The first thing the Wei brothers do when they move into the Hong Kong shatterdome is push their beds together. Before the Jaeger program, they could not remember the last time even two of them shared the same bed. After they joined, however, they could not remember a time when they didn't.

"Stop hogging the sheets," Cheung orders, but he's too tired to give his words any force. Jin and Hu simply roll on top of him in response, until he's in the middle of their mess of blankets and pillows and bodies. It takes some... _gentle nudging_ and _polite requests_ for all errant limbs to be settled comfortably, but when they are, there is no place in the world they would rather be.


	4. Team Cherno Alpha

Much of the Hong Kong shatterdome _knows_ that Aleksis Kaidanovsky is not the most affectionate man in the world.

Much of the Hong Kong shatterdome, however, are not Sasha Kaidanovsky.

The Kaidanovskys are not stupid. They know, that with every tick of the war clock, they are closer to their deaths, whether it be from a Kaiju or not. Neither of them intend on wasting any time.

Every night, Aleksis holds his Sasha close to him, and murmurs, quietly in Russian, "I love you." Sasha sighs a small, little sigh, a puff of air released from her slightly parted lips, and presses a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you too."

When they wake up the next day, they don't know whether or not they'll live until the next sundown, the next "I love you."

Somehow, though, they're okay with it. They know that they are not immortal, and that their time will come someday. They live without regrets, and as long as they're together, they know that when the time comes, they will go without regrets.


	5. Team Gipsy Danger 2

It turns out that both Raleigh and Mako have spent a lot of time on their own. Having grown up in the shatterdomes, Mako has spent a lot of time entertaining herself because no one else is there to play with her. For the longest time, she hadn't had anyone her age to play with or befriend.

It's almost kind of funny how Raleigh is the opposite. He had grown up with a best friend attached, almost, but when Yancy died his absence hurt all the more for it. 

There's a lot of things that Raleigh learns from the first time he and Mako drift together. One of them is that neither of them are going to be alone while they both are alive.

It's surprisingly not all that hard to ask Mako if she wants to cuddle. He knocks on her door, pillow in hand, and although she's flustered for a moment, she readily agrees. Her head fits just under Raleigh's chin, and his arms hold her not tightly, but firmly enough to be comforting. She can hear his heartbeat, and feel his slow, steady breathing, and she listens to it like it is a slow, beating metronome, thump-thumping in time with the air that goes in and out of his lungs.

Without thinking, she synchronizes her breaths with his, and before she knows it, she's asleep.


	6. Team Father and Daughter

Pentecost wakes to the sound of crying.

He rolls out of bed and gently shakes Mako awake. "What's wrong?" he asks her in his broken Japanese.

She sniffles and says something, but to Pentecost it's all incoherent babbling. He hears _kaiju_ and _kowaii_ , and that's all he needs to hear. "It's alright, sweetheart," he says, smoothing back her hair and wiping the tears off her face. "It's okay." He holds her until she stops crying; until her fingers stop clinging so tightly to his pajamas, until her sobs subdue into steady breathing.

Pentecost thinks about putting her to bed once more, but decides against it. Who's to say she won't have the same nightmare? He doesn't want her to wake up alone-not like how he found her.

She will never be alone again, he thinks as he lays in bed, fingers gently combing through her fine, soft hair. Not if he can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these two never drifted and weren't technically a team, but the man deserves him some cuddles.
> 
> Mako gets additional cuddles! Her and Raleigh's chapter should be up next.


	7. Team Science

It's too quiet.

Hermann sighs and rolls over on his bed, willing himself to go to sleep. He misses the days when he had an excuse to still work when he couldn't sleep. The kaiju threat has been over long enough for Hermann to have nothing urgent to work on, but not long enough that he has a new and exciting project to occupy his time with.

The floor creaks quietly, and Hermann rolls over again to see Newton standing by the side of the bed, blearily rubbing his eyes. "I can't sleep," he announces, as if that explains everything.

The worst part is, it does. "Come on then," Hermann grumbles, and scoots over. Newton jumps into his bed eagerly, wrapping his arms around Hermann and snuggling into the blankets like a five year old child. Hermann tells him as much.

"Shhh. Only dreams now," Newton mumbles back.

It's quiet without another voice in his head - human _or_ alien, but somehow, Newton's soft breathing and occasional snores offset the silence just enough for Hermann to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks!


End file.
